


I never saw a wild thing

by Thatweirdpup



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatweirdpup/pseuds/Thatweirdpup
Summary: A young Peter has enough living with his step family, so he makes his way into Tonys life after years of nothing.





	I never saw a wild thing

I have these little bouts of insanity. Some might call them being courageous but I don't. Neither does mother or my classmates. I get this spark in my veins and I just kinda...do things. I make split or rash decisions. I don't stop to think about later. It's the now that matters.

 

It's how I broke my leg and arm when I was five. I climbed to the top of our big tree and jumped trying to fly. I mean back then it seemed huge but it's actually not very tall. It's how I have the sweetest little dog, who happens to be blind in one eye and missing a leg. Our neighbor hit him and brought him to our house, my mother -is-was a nurse, so she fixed him up. They wanted to put him in the county pound but I wouldn't have it. I named him Lucky and have had him ever since.

 

It's also how and why I live with mother and not father.

 

See when I was seven they got divorced. They said I had to pick one. But I didn't think about picking between them all I knew was that father was moving to a city, and mother was going back to her hometown. I loved when we visited granny and poppy. So I chose small town USA.

 

Father was never one for comfort or treating me as a kid. I never saw much of him in the first place, not that I saw much of mother either. They both were to busy for me.

I haven't spoken to dear old Dad for some time now, he sends birthday gifts every year, but it’s not from love. No. Its Pepper who sends them.

 

It was the wrong decision in the long run. Only good from it was our neighbor Rufus. He used to be a boxer so he taught me all types of stuff. Plus Lucky and I being able to adventure in the woods.

So like I said little bouts of insanity. Kinda like this one. But you know what he deserved it. See captain of the football team was making some unwanted comments and advances to a freshman. She didn't like this, so neither did I. Of course everyone heard what was going on the lunch room wasn't that big. NO one says anything to Chad though. Not when his dad employs 50% of the town with his mines. But that didn't stop me from punching him square in the face.

It was great too. Everyone stopped eating and stared. They definitely didn't expect little ole me to punch Chad. Let alone knock him out. Oh yeah knocked him straight out. "sexual harassment is not funny." I said and then walked away. I made it to my table in the corner before security got there.  “Peter?" Big Mack said. "Come on boy why did you do it?" He says standing next to me. "Stars were in place. So it was time." I say and then bite my chicken patty. "Peter." he says sternly. I huff. "Have you ever been fucked so hard you scream and moan like a whore? bet not. I bet your pussy hasnt been fucked yet." I say reciting what Chad had said. He hums and nods. "Alright get your lunch and come with me boy."

 

I get up and follow. Knowing where we are going. The principal's office.

“I figure it's going to be weird when you all get home huh?” Big Mack says. I laugh. “It always is.”

 

~~~~~~~~~

Everyone started yelling at once, when we all walked through the door. of course up to the point the door closed we all acted like a perfect family. It's an act always has been. Lucky came running up to me wanting to be petted.

 

"I can't believe you fucking did that you freak!" Chad started sporting a black eye.

 

"God this is why you have no friends!" Tiffany stated with a nasty snark.

 

John rubbed his brow and took a breath. His eyes were angry.

 

"How dare you do something like that! Punching my son for no reason. You embarrassed this family. Did you ever think about how you doing that would affect everyone else? My job? Chads football career?"

 

Lucky started to get very scared and started barking at them and trying to comfort me. I walked to the couch ignoring them and sat down. Lucky sat by my leg. Growling.  I just took their angry words.

 

Until I didn't.

 

I reached in my pocket and took out my phone. Swiftly I opened it up and found the contact I was looking for.

 

“Do it.” I send.

Almost instantly a reply comes. “A car will arrive at 8am.”

 

I breathe out a breath I didn't know I was holding in the first place.

  


“Are you even listening you good for nothing child!”

I look up at John and smile.

“No. I'm not. Don't worry you won't ever have to deal with me again.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The car arrived on time. I was outside packed and ready before daylight even broke. Too nervous to sleep, yet too tired to truly be awake. I knew I didn't need to pack much, not where I was going.

 

A man stepped out of the sleek black car and walked over. “Mr. Stark. My name is Clinton Barton. Are you ready to depart?” 

 

Clinton was dressed in black slacks, shoes and jacket with a white shirt. His tie was different then the professional persona. It was fitted with Captain America holding the earth. It reminds me of Atlas holding the world.

 

I stood from the front steps of the well maintained house. This place was never anything to me. It might as well be on a bed of roses, this place was dead to me. I was ready to go home.     

 

Home. It's much to strong of a word to describe a place I haven't been in years. My return home was long overdue, but home is a place I never knew. Even now I feel like that lonely little boy whose parents didn't have enough time for him. Lucky sat next to me, like a good boy. 

 

I know in a way its my fault, as well as his. Communication is a two way street after all. He is the adult though. If he really cared for me, he would have fought to see me. He didn’t though. I sigh.

 

I turn back at the place I’ve lived at for half of my life ready to be ride of the hate filled memories. 

  
  


“Mr. Barton. Please call me Peter. This is lucky. He will be coming with us.” Lucky stands excited for a car ride. 

 

“Well Peter call me Clit then.” He walks forward and kneels down in front of lucky letting him sniff his hand. “Hello Lucky.” He reaches out to pet him and lucky hands him his only front paw instead for a shake. “Well aren't you just a smart pup. Yes you are.” 

 

Clint allows himself to smile seemingly forgetting he is on duty. 

 

I kneel down with him and run my fingers in lucky’s long hair. “He is the best boy there is.” I pause. “He doesn't let anything stop him. I named him lucky because I thought he was lucky to  be alive, but really I was lucky to have him in my life.” 

 

Clint stares at me and smiles. “Animals have no concept of self-pity. They keep going, live stronger than we do.” 

 

“Yeah.” I say lamey. 

 

Knowing to much about self-pity in my own life. Rufus made me learn that self-pity leads nowhere. 

  
“ I never saw a wild thing sorry for itself.” He would say. “A small bird will drop frozen dead from a bough without ever having felt sorry for itself.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So the poem at the end is called "self-pity" by D.H Lawrence. 
> 
> Peter is 15. 
> 
> This is going to be a no-power fic.


End file.
